De las cosas que no se contaron nunca
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: De las cosas que JK no escribió,de escenas de las que todos queremos saber.Dumbledore,los Potter,Snape,Sirius,Lupin,Peter,el inicio de la Orden,Harry,Ron,Mione,Neville,Ginny,Luna,Fred,George,etc.
1. De las cosas que no se contaron nunca

**De las cosas que no se contaron nunca…**

La idea de este proyecto es escribir drabbles, viñetas o One-Shots, acerca de cualquier personaje, en cualquier época, de esas cosas que J.K. nunca contó. Como las primeras misiones de la Orden; cómo vivió Dumbledore la muerte de su hermana y la pérdida de su "amor"; las noches de Severus Snape luego de la muerte de Lily, noches de Sirius en Azkaban, noches de Peter sabiendo lo que había hecho, lo que pasó esa noche del 3º año donde la luna fue el problema, las aventuras de Sirius con el Hipógrafo, la muerte de Ojoloco Moody, las reuniones de ED cuando Harry no estaba, ¿y por qué no? También alguna escena de Hagrid luego de ser expulsado…o del dolor que Voldemort experimentó al estas muerto en vida (carita con sonrisa maquiavélica). Y muuuuuchas otras…


	2. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Summary:** De las cosas que JK no escribió,de escenas de las que todos queremos ,los Potter,Snape,Sirius,Lupin,Peter,el inicio de la Orden,Harry,Ron,Mione,Neville,Ginny,Luna,Fred,George,etc.

**Disclaimer:** Toooooooooodo esto le pertenece a la señora J.K. Rowling, quien se ha ganado la pasta escribiendo cosas de su imaginación, que ahora yo utilizo, porque la muy…haragana, no quiso desarrollarnos esas escenas que a todos nos causan curiosidad.

**Advertencias:** Bueno, algo de Angst (o bastante, depende), Slash implícito (puede que luego sea explícito), saltos en el tiempo, y algunas palabras ofensivas.^^

**Nota de Autora:** Empecé con algo acerca de Dumbledore, porque es uno de los personajes del que menos sabemos (aunque Aberforth haya explicado bastante, y el mismo Albus también)y como es uno de los principales de la obra, merece un homenaje.

**1-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore está tratando de dormir. Tratando no signifique que lo logre, por supuesto. Esta tarde fue el entierro de su hermana Ariana, apenas una niña que no comenzaba a vivir. Y esa vida fue cruelmente arrebatada por alguno de los tres. Aberforth, él mismo y… ¡demonios!..._Grindelwald_. ¿Cómo puede alguien engañar tanto? ¿Cómo puede alguien _dejarse_ engañar tanto?

Frustrado consigo mismo, se levanta, se pone las gafas y se pasea por la habitación, hasta que se sienta en la cama para ver por la ventana. La luna está en cuarto creciente, pero aún así esta hermosa, y casi sin quererlo, recuerda que su hermana adoraba cuando la luna estaba en esa fase. Resiste las ganas de ponerse a gritar, se agarra de las rodillas y las aprieta en contra de su pecho bien fuerte, dejando que las lágrimas resbalen por debajo de los cristales de sus anteojos, hasta pasearse por sus mejillas.

_¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que Ariana era una molestia? Con lo que daría ahora para que ella estuviera aquí, regalándome esa sonrisa confiada y dulce…Al final, tantos diplomas y felicitaciones… ¿De qué me sirvieron? De nada. Me hundí en mi propia testarudez, creyendo que podía con todo, porque lo tenía a __**él**__ a mi lado. Me dejé llenar la cabeza con los prejuicios contra los que mi madre ha luchado tan duramente. Me dejé utilizar, creyendo que construiríamos un mundo mejor, que era "la muerte de unos pocos para la victoria de muchos". ¡Ja! Tanto que quería ser el "amo de la Muerte", que me terminó alcanzando, pero no me llevó a mí, sino a Ariana. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué hice…? ¿De verdad la…la asesiné? ¿Fue mi hechizo el que la mato?_

Mientras el joven se torturaba con esos pensamientos, volvió a su mente la escena de la sangrienta lucha que los tres habían mantenido. Recordó como se le iba acabando la paciencia con su hermano, y cuando quiso gritar para que le escuchara, Gellert le lanzó un _Crucio_ y no paraba, el tiempo se detuvo mientras Aberforth gritaba, y luego él lanzó el hechizo de desarme en contra de su amigo, desconcentrándolo para que Aberforth pudiera recuperarse. Era un duelo, y los tres lo sabían. _"¿Vas a traicionarme, Albus?"_ preguntó, confiado de que no lo haría _"Atacaste a mi hermano, eres mi enemigo."_ Respondió Albus atreves del nudo que tenía alojado en la garganta. Los ojos celestes de Gellert se oscurecieron de repente, y daban escalofríos de solo mirarlos. Albus comprendió la verdadera naturaleza de su compañero, y eso le hizo trizas el corazón. Aunque no había tiempo para distracciones; porque de pronto Gellert empezó a lanzar maldición tras maldición, mientras que los dos hermanos trataban de evitarlas. Aberforth no sabía en quien confiar, así que solo trataba de protegerse y lanzaba las maldiciones más crueles a Grindelwald, tratando de no herir a su hermano mayor. En medio de la batalla, atraída por los ruidos, Ariana apareció, queriendo ayudar a Aberforth, pero no sabiendo cómo hacerlo. Se puso en medio de la pelea, tratando de pararla, y nadie supo cómo, pero de pronto uno de los haces de luz le dio en el pecho y cayó muerta. Nadie se movió por segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que los dos hermanos se arrodillaron en torno a la joven, tratando de salvarla, aunque fuera inútil. Grindelwald, aprovechando la distracción, salió por la ventana y corrió a esconderse al bosque. Ambos hermanos trataban desesperadamente de traer de vuelta a su hermanita, proyectando toda clase de hechizos curativos, pero ninguno funcionaba, porque la chica estaba muerta. Cuando ambos notaron eso, un silencio tan denso como una losa se fundió con ellos. El mutismo era tanto, que ninguno escuchaba nada más que un zumbido persistente en sus oídos. Cuando el menor salió del trance, abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, llorando encima de ella. Albus aún no se movía, sus ojos fijos, clavados en los ojos de su hermana, viendo ya sin ver. Con la voz quebrada, Aberforth medio gritó, medio lloró: _"¡La has matado! ¡Es tu culpa que este m-muerta! ¡Es tu culpa!"_. Albus no podía soportarlo más, y parándose y dándose la vuelta, echó a correr. No pudo parar, corrió por los pasillos de toda su casa, saliendo hacia el jardín, y siguió corriendo, hasta llegar al bosque, donde se escondió, llorando, debajo de un roble gigante. El peso de la culpa era demasiada, no podía ni abrir sus pulmones en busca de aire, jadeaba, porque el dolor del pecho era excesivo, tanto que le provocaba querer gritar de rabia, de impotencia, de angustia. Su hermana había muerto y por su culpa. Ni siquiera podía invocar la carita dulce e inocente de su niña, porque al segundo la veía con los ojos vacíos, su expresión congelada en sorpresa. Y Gellert…_Grindelwald_, era un traidor. Apenas podía creer que el chico de esos ojos celestes, tan expresivos, ese muchacho que lo enamoró con su belleza y excentricidad, fuera su verdugo. Ahora que se permitía dudar de él, recordó todas las cosas que le habían dicho sobre él. Que era un asesino, un amante de las Artes Oscuras, un torturador de _muggles_. ¡Y él que iba a formar parte de todo eso! Que tonto…solo lo había usado. Nunca lo quiso, ni siquiera como amigo. Solo necesitaba sus conocimientos, nada más. Y si alguna vez lo quiso… ¿cómo se explica el que huyera como una rata? ¿Porqué, sino, atacó a su hermano y le lanzó maldiciones? ¡Esto era su culpa! ¡Todo esto era por su maldita culpa!

Albus se quedó llorando en el bosque hasta tarde esa noche. Volvió sigilosamente, con pasos desganados, hasta su casa. Cuando entró, en la mesa del salón estaba su hermana, acostada. Quiso imaginar por un momento que ella estaba solamente durmiendo, pero fue inútil. Aberforth la debió de haber movido e irse, porque no estaba por ningún lado. Albus se acercó temeroso a su hermana pequeña, por miedo a revivir culpas, aunque la culpa siguiera allí, como un fantasma, siempre a su lado. Cuando la vio, tuvo que meterse un puño en la boca, para no soltar el grito de agonía que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su cara y se perdieran en la túnica. Hasta que no pudo soportar más la visión etérea e inocente de su hermana, y corrió a su habitación. Y allí se quedó hasta que fue el entierro, donde su hermano le hizo una bonita y merecida fractura de nariz, que se le curaría como a los _muggles_, porque no había querido usar ningún hechizo curativo.

_Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, me perdonaré el haber provocado tu muerte, hermana. Y te juro a ti, al cielo, a las estrellas y a todo lo que alguna vez amaste, que nunca más seré como era hasta ayer. Juro que trataré de impedir los planes de Grindelwald y salvaré a los magos y a los no-magos. Trataré también de arreglar las cosas con Aberforth, aunque me lleve toda la vida. Olvidaré a Grindelwald y todo lo que he vivido con él, y lo encerraré en mi corazón, tan profundamente que nadie sabrá que ese lugar existe. Borraré todo sentimiento que tuve hacia él (o al menos lo intentaré) y me olvidaré de las Reliquias para siempre. Nunca más seré así de ambicioso, y honraré tu memoria con mis actos a partir de ahora._

Un joven Albus Dumbledore jura eso mirando a las estrellas, imaginando que su hermana le está escuchando y que le sonríe y le perdona.

Y puede que ese joven no lo sepa, pero se convertirá en uno de los más grandes magos de la historia y vencerá a su antiguo amor (incluso si eso le hubiera dolido en el alma) y defenderá a los _muggles_, rechazará al Ministrado de Magia, renunciará otra vez a las Reliquias de la Muerte y será un ejemplo en vida y en muerte para muchísimas personas.

….

….

**Hola!**

**Estoy aquí con un nuevo proyecto, que espero apoyen…escribir esto ha sido muy difícil, porque imaginar a un Dumbledore triste y agónico, con una culpa tan grande y tanto dolor, es muy difícil. Porque jamás nos hemos puesto a pensar que él sufrió muchísimo, y murió sufriendo. Espero haber captado eso.**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	3. Sortilegios Weasley

**Summary:** De las cosas que JK no escribió, de escenas de las que todos queremos saber. Dumbledore, los Potter, Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, el inicio de la Orden, Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Toooooooooodo esto le pertenece a la señora J.K. Rowling, quien se ha ganado la pasta escribiendo cosas de su imaginación, que ahora yo utilizo, porque la muy…haragana, no quiso desarrollarnos esas escenas que a todos nos causan curiosidad.

**Advertencias:** Bueno, algo de Angst (o bastante, depende), Slash implícito (puede que luego sea explícito, aunque depende de cómo lo tomen…^^), saltos en el tiempo, y algunas palabras ofensivas. ^^ Además, está si betear, así que si alguien nota algún error, por favor dígamelo.

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, primero que nada, les pido perdón por no actualizar en taaaanto tiempo, pero al parecer mi musa estaba invernando, y el golpe que recibí hoy en la frente-no se rían, el golpe fue real, jugando handball-la ha traído de regreso al mundo de los vivos…xDD. Volviendo a lo serio… en esta historia trataré de ser lo más fiel posible al libro, aunque es casi seguro que juegue con los espacios en blanco de la historia. Este One-shot, va dedicado especialmente a los gemelos que todas las chicas aman, por mejorar nuestro mundo con sus bellas risas.

**Risas**

Ellos eran así. Quizás no sabían ser de otra forma, o quizás no quisieran serlo, pero el punto es que ellos eran _así_. Lo suficientemente alegres para contagiarte una sonrisa, lo justamente bromistas como para que no te creas el centro del universo, lo bastante irrespetuosos como para escandalizar y provocar risas; sin olvidar que eran lo adecuadamente leales y que daban la imagen de poder sostener el mundo con tan solo una sonrisa. Pero siempre riendo juntos, como demostrando que de a dos las cargas son más livianas y las risas más alegres.

Así, su sueño desde los 11 años, cuando descubrieron que tenían una conciencia propia (compartida entre los dos, pero propia al fin y al cabo) lo único que se les ocurrió hacer fue construir su propia tienda de bromas, donde las risas estarían presentes todos los días, donde el compañerismo fuera amistad, y donde las bromas nunca estarían de más.

Y ellos, a la _tierna e inocente_ edad de 12 años, empezaron a considerar la idea más seriamente, en un castigo en el cual la profesora Mcgonagall les gritó "¿¡Qué ustedes no tienen planes para su futuro!", claro, tan _seriamente_ como puedes serlo a los 12 años, teniendo ya más de un archivador personal en la oficina de Filch y considerándose gamberros profesionales, pues conocían casi todos los secretos del castillo; la forma de burlar a más de un profesor y al celador y su gata; y podían comer lo que quisieran cuando quisieran, de tan mimados por los elfos de las cocinas que estaban.

Así que no se rindieron nunca, por más difícil o tonta que pareciera la idea, por más castigos que su madre les pusiera, por más burlas acerca de sus finanzas que les hicieran; ellos nunca dieron por muerto ese sueño, que era tan hermoso y brillantemente travieso a la vez.

Por supuesto, ellos no querían solo tener una tienda de bromas, ellos querían _ser_ la tienda de bromas, inventando y creando artefactos; además de que así ganarían el suficiente dinero para ayudar a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Además, claro está, la ventaja de asegurarse que las futuras generaciones de gamberros tuvieran buenas ideas y los mejores artefactos y jugarretas; y que estuvieran en buenas manos, siendo ellos consejeros de cualquiera a quien pudieran considerar un dolor de cabeza para sus padres, hermanos, profesores y/o celador y gata.

Claro que siendo niños de tan solo 13 años nadie les tomaba en cuenta, aunque la mayoría de las personas se quedaba impresionada por la exactitud con la que terminaban las frases del otro, o como siempre parecían seguir el mismo hilo de pensamientos.

A los 14, el sueño se convirtió en un proyecto de vida, ninguno quería darse por vencido, y no dejarían que su sueño se viniera abajo. (Habría que agradecer al orgullo Gryffindor). Y el acompañar a Harry clamando "¡Abran paso! Que el heredero de Slytherin tiene que ir a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente" era solo una pequeña distracción, una jugarreta más, aunque destinada a asegurarle al Niño-que-Vivió que no dudaban de él.

A los 15 años se desprendieron del preciado mapa, el fundador de sus travesuras **(N/A:** segurísisisisisisisisimo que la culpa de todo la tiene el mapa…¬¬**)** y su compañero inseparable. Cuando le entregaron el mapa a Harry, un pedazo de esas niñerías que aún conservaban se desvanecieron, y sintieron que estaban madurando; a su ritmo y a su manera, pero _madurando_ al fin y al cabo. (Y no es que les hiciera mucha gracia la idea). Y la convicción de crear un legado gamberrista fue mayor.

A los 16 se dieron cuenta de que el mundo es más serio de lo que habían creído, y ello incrementó su deseo de hacer lo que pudieran para alegrar un poco esas caras de pena que poseían todos. El Mundial, las Pruebas del Torneo, la muerte de Cedric, la vuelta de Vodemort, todo eso influyó muchísimo en el espíritu de ambos, aunque nadie pareciera creerlo. Cuando Harry les entregó los mil galeons diciendo que las risas serían necesarias a partir de ese momento, ellos intuyeron que sería verdad, pues casi nadie se atrevería a reír con ese maniático suelto por ahí.

Cuando cumplieron 17 años estaban en la gloria ¡ya eran mayores de edad! Aunque se dieron un chasco al no poder unirse a la Orden, por lo menos sus inventos servían para escuchar detrás de las puertas, y la casa (_prisión_, como Sirius le decía) tenía inmensidad de materiales para sus inventos. El entrar a Hogwarts y encontrarse con la vieja-cara-de-sapo de Umbridge, fue una desilusión, aunque jugarle bromas de lo más pesadas y salir ilesos, era todo un deleite. ¡Y la despedida! ¡Cómo olvidar semejante despedida! El pantano en medio del pasillo, las bombas explosivas, y sobre todo, la reverencia que Peeves les dedicó, fue todo un espectáculo e inolvidable.

Ahora, al fin, estaban cumpliendo su sueño. El local poco a poco iba tomando forma, y los estantes estaban llenándose de esos productos que tan bien se vendían en Hogwarts, el lugar, que antes era oscuro y sombrío, iba dejando paso a las risas, los colores y la alegría.

Por fin, su sueño, su proyecto de vida se estaba cumpliendo; y ellos (y Harry) se asegurarían de que ningún loco-amante-de-las-serpientes les arruinara la vida.

-¡Vamos, Fred! ¡Solo faltan unas cajas y podremos inaugurarla en algunos días!-George sonríe y Fred lo sigue, porque es inevitable, donde va uno van los dos, y siempre será así.

-¿Está quedando bien, a que sí?-dice Fred llegando al lado de su gemelo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, con una sonrisa tan grande que los rayos del sol sienten un poquito de envidia.

-¡Por supuesto, Freddie!-contesta George, haciéndole una burla cariñosa y despeinándole el cabello, porque ellos dos nunca se juegan bromas pesadas, esas son para los demás.

-Vamos…-suspira Fred, desordenando mucho más el cabello de su hermano en venganza, y se aleja corriendo y gritando.- ¡Tenemos que terminar esto antes de que te pases una hora frente al espejo, como una niña, Georgie!

-¡Ya verás, Freddie, te daré tu merecido!

Ambos se carcajean, alegres por estar comenzando una fase de libertad en sus vidas y por estar completando su sueño.

Así como debe ser ahora.

Así como debe ser _siempre_.

…..

….

….

**Hola!Al fin, actualizo luego de andar desaparecida más de un mes!(creo…quizá no tanto)**

**En fin…*suspiro resignado*, la verdad, no sé cómo me ha quedado esto, ni si tiene algún sentido o si se entiende en lo absoluto, porque lo he escrito de una sola vez, y espero que haya salido bien.**

**Bessitoss **

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**

**I**

**I**

**Reviews!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Espejo Partido

**Summary:** De las cosas que JK no escribió, de escenas de las que todos queremos saber. Dumbledore, los Potter, Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, el inicio de la Orden, Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Toooooooooodo esto le pertenece a la señora J.K. Rowling, quien se ha ganado la pasta escribiendo cosas de su imaginación, que ahora yo utilizo, porque la muy…haragana, no quiso desarrollarnos esas escenas que a todos nos causan curiosidad.

**Advertencias:** Bueno, algo de Angst (o bastante, depende), Slash implícito (puede que luego sea explícito, aunque depende de cómo lo tomen…^^), saltos en el tiempo, y algunas palabras ofensivas. ^^ Además, está si betear, así que si alguien nota algún error, por favor dígamelo.

**Nota de Autora:** Bien, este One-shot (¿o sería Drabble?) salió de la mismísima nada, llegándome la inspiración de repente al ver una imagen de Harry llorando con el espejo roto en mano. Y aunque muy cortito, espero que les guste. En compensación por no entregar todavía el capitulo siguiente de PIDO (Palabras Imposibles De Olvidar).

**Maldito espejo partido**

Es uno de esos tantos días en la casa de los Dursley, sin ser dignos siquiera de mención. Ahora que todo el mundo mágico sabía la verdad, eran capaces de percibir cómo el clima parece más frío, decaído, lúgubre. Y los _muggles_ también lo notaban, pero de ahí a que vayan a pensar en esa remota posibilidad, hay un largo, larguísimo trecho. Millones de años luz, probablemente.

Su molesto primo no había dejado de intentar acabar con su paciencia, desde las típicas bolitas de papel a la cabeza, hasta los insultos, pasando por las molestas horas de observarlo sin darle un maldito minuto de descanso. Al final, Harry había decido refugiarse en su cuarto. Quería leer de nuevo _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, y mientras buscaba al libro en su baúl, sus dedos rozaron una superficie fría y lisa, que atrajo su curiosidad inmediata. Sacó ese objeto para examinarlo, y se dio cuenta de que no era más que parte del espejo doble que Sirius le había dado, por si alguna vez lo necesitara.

Deprimido de repente, se echó boca abajo en su cama, pensando en qué hubiera pasado si tan solo hubiera sido un poco menos imprudente y hubiera usado el espejo. De seguro que Sirius estaría vivo todavía, y estarían viviendo en Grimmauld Place, que a pesar de ser terrorífica, era cálida y reconfortante si le veía a él. Sirius fue lo más parecido a un padre que alguna vez tuvo, un casi hermano, que lo desafiaba a ser rebelde y que a la vez lo quería y aconsejaba. En ningún momento dejaba su mente que había pasado 12 años en un lugar horrible por un crimen que no cometió, un crimen del cual él fue el culpable, si bien Pettegriew fue el traidor. Y tampoco abandonaba su mente el que si había escapado, había sido por él, para protegerlo, por ese amor de padrino que le tenía, por esa promesa de cuidarlo hecha a sus padres.

¡Qué idiota había sido! ¡Si tan solo hubiera abierto el paquete y visto su contenido! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan cabezota al creer que Sirius se escaparía y hubiera confiado en él! Probablemente estarían sentados en la sala de la Honorable y Antigua Casa de los Black, tomando jugo y riendo de las anécdotas que Remus y Sirius guardaban de Hogwarts, de las peleas entre sus padres o de las noches de luna llena. Una sonrisa llena de anhelo le creció en el rostro. No servía de nada pensar en el _hubiera_, pues este no existe. Las lágrimas amenazaron con correr por sus mejillas, pero Harry no quería dejarlas correr. Aunque el dolor y la culpa le estaban ahogando, no quería llorar. Sirius no merecía sus lágrimas, si algo le había enseñado ese revoltoso y atolondrado padrino suyo, es que las personas no se hacen más fuertes llorando, sino que hay que tener la valentía suficiente para volver a levantarse luego de una caída. Además, era ridículo que se pusiera a llorar por eso, aunque escocía muchísimo; los recuerdos de Sirius, y ese amor fraternal que habían tenido eran motivo de felicidad, no de tristeza… Pero era tan, tan, tan…_difícil_, saber que no va a poder volver ver esa sonrisa de malas pulgas, ni escuchar esa risa-ladrido, ni abrazarse a él en busca de consuelo, que se le partía el alma de solo imaginarlo. De imaginar esa casa sin él, sin sus risas, sin sus consejos… ¿¡Por qué, _maldita sea_, por qué la muerte se empeñaba en sacarle todo lo que era importante para él! Primero sus padres, luego su infancia, luego Cedric, luego Sirius… Cuando lo daba todo por perdido, ese padrino salía de la nada misma y le hacía sentirse como en un hogar, brindándole el cariño de padre-hermano que necesitaba, aún con los fantasmas de su encierro y las torturantes pesadillas a cuestas; Sirius siempre trataba de actuar de la mejor forma para él. Y si, tal vez era un poco precipitado e infantil, pero si uno toma la vida con un poco de humor… ¿acaso las cosas no pintan mejor?

_¡Maldito destino! ¡Maldita profecía! ¡Maldito Voldemort! ¡Maldito espejo partido!_

Y maldito, _maldito_ sea él por ser tan idiota; y por dejarse maldecir por ese espejo, aún antes de romperlo.

….

….

….

**Bueno…creo que esto me salió de no-sé-que-parte, pues si bien siempre me he imaginado que Jotaka había dejado mucho del dolor de Harry sin describir, nunca pensé en algo tan…deprimente… Además…no quiero que se confundan…pese a lo que parezca, ESTO ****NO**** ES SLASH! Perdón si me ha salido algo parecido, pero **_**jamás**_** ha sido mi intención. De pensar en eso me da asco…puaj!**

**However****… espero que me envíen reviews!**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	5. Lily

**Summary:** De las cosas que JK no escribió,de escenas de las que todos queremos saber. Dumbledore, los Potter, Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, el inicio de la Orden, Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Toooooooooodo esto le pertenece a la señora J.K. Rowling, quien se ha ganado la pasta escribiendo cosas de su imaginación, que ahora yo utilizo, porque la muy…haragana, no quiso desarrollarnos esas escenas que a todos nos causan curiosidad.

**Advertencias:** En este cap, muuuuucho Angst. O al menos así quise que me quedara.

**Nota de Autora:** Pido perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, y en si algún dato se me escapo o está mal, pues no estaba segura de en qué libro se encontraba esta escena, y no los tenía a mano, y tampoco tenía el tiempo para buscarlo, puesto que era tarde. No está beteado, y fue escrito en 20 minutos y de una, así que cualquier error o falta de coherencia me avisan.

**Sentir a tu esposo morir**

Lily había salido corriendo, cogiendo a Harry, mientras que James se quedaba a enfrentar a Voldemort. Lily sabía que James no iba a seguir viviendo, que su existencia acabaría en ese momento. Sabía que nunca más iba a volver a sonreírle o a pedirle un beso, a reír con ella o a hacerle cosquillas. Lily sabía todo eso.

Pero cuando sintió una opresión en el corazón y lanzó un gemido adolorido, supo que su esposo había sido asesinado. Aún sin haber escuchado la maldición asesina o haberlo visto, _sintió_, con una presencia casi física, como el espíritu de su compañero dejó la tierra.

E incluso en ese momento siguió corriendo, abrazando a Harry más fuerte contra su pecho, a la vez que trataba de dejar atrás al asesino de su felicidad. Tropezó, pero siguió corriendo. Cuando llegó a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que al trastabillar había perdido su varita, y sus esperanzas de salir de allí con la vida Harry a salvo se desvanecieron. Ella había pensado en acudir a Dumbledore o a Sirius y Remus, o a los Longbottom, a cualquiera.

Sabiendo que no podía volver a buscar su varita que se habría caído al otro piso, apiló cajas y cajas contra la puerta, todo lo que encontrara, para hacer una barrera. Barrera que sabía no serviría de nada, pero ella no se rendiría y dejaría a su hijo sin haberlo intentado todo.

Lily se dio la vuelta. Había abrazado a su niño una última vez, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él; y lo dejó a recaudo de la cuna, esperando de una forma ridícula que ese artefacto lo protegiera, que _alguien, algo_, lo hiciera.

La puerta y las cosas volaron con los aires cuando el terror de todos los magos apareció en el umbral.

Rogó. Imploró. Se humilló delante de él para que no le hiciera daño a su hijo, no por algo de lo que el niño ni siquiera estaba consciente.

Pero no funcionó. El mago tenebroso le decía que saliera de su camino, que le dejara matarlo. Idiota. ¿Acaso nunca escuchó que las leonas protegen a sus crías por sobre todas las cosas? Lily era una Gryffindor, y como buena leona daría todo por su retoño.

Su vida no importaba. El amor que tenía por Harry era mucho más importante. Él era el fruto del amor que James sentía por ella y que ella aprendió a devolver, el era la esperanza de todo el Mundo Mágico, y ella trataría de salvarlo.

No. Ella lo salvaría. Sin importar qué.

Una leona nunca se da por vencida; una leona muere por sus crías.

Ella era una leona. Una Gryffindor.

Ella defendería a su hijo por sobre todo, así como lo había hecho James.

Nada más importaba.

Salvar a Harry…

Salvar a Harry…

_Yo lo salvaré. Moriré por él._

….

….

….

**Vaya, que asco de…fic?Drabble? No sé, es lo suficientemente corto como para que me avergüence de esto. En serio. Una excusa.**

**Pese a todo, Lily es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y hoy, viendo una imagen de ella con Harry, esperando a Voldemort…me dio cosita. El título del dibujo era "Your husband dead" o algo así. Es precioso y tristísimo. **

**Me voy llendo, que es re tarde y mañana tengo escuela.**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	6. El Espejo de Oesed

**Summary:** De las cosas que JK no escribió, de escenas de las que todos queremos saber. Dumbledore, los Potter, Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, el inicio de la Orden, Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Toooooooooodo esto le pertenece a la señora J.K. Rowling, quien se ha ganado la pasta escribiendo cosas de su imaginación, que ahora yo utilizo, porque la muy…_**haragana**_, no quiso desarrollarnos esas escenas que a todos nos causan curiosidad.

**Advertencias:** Bueno, algo (mucho) de Angst, para continuar con el hilo de la historia.

**Nota de Autora:** Como venía explicando antes, los one-shots, en su totalidad, han sido dramáticos y tristes, así que les prometo que tratare que el próximo no sea así.  
>Por cierto, tengo varias ideas para los siguientes caps, pero si les gusta alguna escena en especial o tienen alguna idea, díganmela, pues hay un montonazo asííííííííííííííííííííííí de grande que Jotaka no contó y yo me olvido de más de alguna cosa.<p>

**El espejo de Oesed**

_¿Alguien, alguna vez, se ha preguntado cómo se sienten y se ven las cosas detrás del cristal? Seguro que no, después de todo, se supone que solo soy un objeto._

_Fui creado para ser una tortura, la peor de todas. No física ni mental, sino emocional. Poner a un hombre -mujer o niño, da igual- frente a mí, es condenarlo a la peor de las torturas humanas._

_Yo muestro el deseo más profundo del alma de aquella persona que se mire en mí. He visto a cientos, miles de personas autodestruirse, volverse locas y enfermas por lo que han visto reflejado en mi superficie._

_El deseo más profundo…no el más puro ni el más fácil. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces son sueños tan anhelados e imposibles que me lastiman hasta a mí._

_He sentido y escuchado la desesperación, la pena, la miseria, el rencor, el odio, la locura; he probado las amargas lágrimas que derraman en mí y los cientos de tactos diferentes tratando de atravesar mi cristal, para alcanzar la imagen dibujada._

_Pero solo algunos se dan cuenta de que lo que ven es solo una fantasía, un sueño, y que deben luchar para alcanzarlo, si es que es posible._

_Cuando alguna persona se mira en mí y llora, me maldigo a mí mismo y a mi creador. No sé quien fue o porqué me hizo, pero debió tener mucha ira y ser muy cruel, o en su defecto, ser muy ingenuo. _

_Cuando veo, escucho y siento el dolor y la tristeza de los desdichados con quien me he cruzado, es cuando desearía tener alma para sentir lo que ellos, y tener brazos para consolarlos._

_Pero no tengo, no soy un ser con alma; simplemente soy el objeto más bonito y maligno que existe._

_Y seguiré existiendo, porque nadie tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para romper su más anhelado y profundo sueño en miles de diminutas piezas._

** Snape**

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Severus volvió a vivir en Hogwarts, pero esta vez como profesor. En ese tiempo había tenido las suficientes oportunidades para recorrer el castillo, verlo en todos los ángulos y horas posibles y contemplar su misteriosa belleza cientos de veces. Pero aún así, estaba seguro de no conocerlo por completo, pues en el no-saber-todo está la magia ¿no?

Así que se había sumergido en una caminata nocturna por los lúgubres pasillos, descubriendo cosas nuevas. Aunque nunca esperó encontrarse con aquello, el mítico Espejo de Oesed. No sabía mucho de aquel artefacto, solamente había escuchado que podía proyectar los sueños y que había que prestarle atención a la inscripción que rezaba: «Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse»; Snape logró descifrarla, pero desafortunadamente no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomársela en serio.

Cuando dejó de mirar la inscripción, su imagen en el espejo lo capturó. No era él, sino era un Severus Snape joven y _sonriente_, feliz. Ese chico no había pasado por los mismos horrores que él, ni había sufrido los mismos maltratos. De pronto, otra figura fue acercándosele, hasta que una radiante Lily Evans se paró al lado de su reflejo, apoyándose en su hombro y sosteniéndole la mano, besándole levemente en los labios; siempre con una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

Pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue un niño que llegó estrepitosamente, provocando las risas en los rostros del cristal. Su _otro yo_ tomó en brazos a ese niño y el verdadero Snape jadeó, porque ese crío era igualito a Harry Potter. Sin lentes ni cicatriz, con el cabello un poco más lacio, la piel un poco más clara, la nariz ligeramente más larga, pero indudablemente era él. Los mismos ojos verdes que Lily tenía, el tono de piel de _él mismo_, y una sonrisa que podría ganarle a la de la hermosa pelirroja. No obstante, lo que terminó de perturbarlo fue que el chico lo agarrara del cuello y le plantara un beso en la mejilla, para luego susurrar un inaudible _"papá"_, que hizo que Lily los abrazara a ambos.

Se derrumbó. Su cuerpo no pudo con la conmoción y cayó de rodillas, agarrándose firmemente del marco de esa cosa maldita para no desmayarse, jadeando en conmoción, gimiendo y sollozando por el dolor que había producido la imagen en su alma quebrada. Su ojos, pese a las lágrimas, seguían observando esa ilusión despiadada, en la que pudo ver ahora (o creyó ver) como esos otros ojos negros, antagónicos a los suyos, le miraban con diversión y superioridad.

Lo que le mostraba el espejo era la más cruel de sus fantasías, una que no se había permitido admitir ni a sí mismo. Quería a Lily, si, la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Eso lo había descubierto la noche en que renunciando a todo había acudido al único capaz de salvarla. Pero el querer a Harry…eso era una cuestión diferente. Cada año, en verano, iba a la casa de Petunia Dursley a verificar que el chico se encontrara bien. Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar (al menos no conscientemente o en sus cabales) que hubiera podido ser su hijo. Y no era muy difícil imaginarlo, pues ambos, él y James Potter tenían el mismo color de cabello. Y los ojos de Lily sobrevivirían a cualquier otro gen, estaba seguro. Imaginar que el chico Potter fuera de ellos, ellos dos, era demasiado lacerante para siquiera concebirlo en su mente. El deseo más profundo de su corazón era Lily, pero ahora era también ese niño que es -a la fuerza y por su culpa- la esperanza de todo el Mundo Mágico.

Y en ese momento el odio pudo con él. Odió y odio mucho, muchísimo. Odió a su padre y a su madre, por convertirlo en un chico retraído y amante de las Artes Oscuras; odió al Sombrero Seleccionador por haberlos separado a Lily y a él; odió a los Mortífagos, a Malfoy, Bellatrix, por llevarlo por el camino incorrecto; odió a James Potter por haberse ganado a Lily; y odió a Harry Potter por **no** ser _su_ hijo, por ser el hijo de la mujer que ama con su más grande enemigo. Pero más se odió a sí mismo, porque sabía que ser lo que era, y haber terminado como estaba ahora era solamente su culpa. _**Suya.**_

Ya no podía cambiar nada. _Nada_. Todo lo que _pudo haber sido_ ya no tenía sentido, pues el pasado no se cambia, se acepta. La imagen que le mostraba la perfecta y lisa superficie era solamente una alucinación de su mente, un atormentado deseo de su corazón. No tenía la certeza de que de haber hecho las cosas de otro modo todo hubiera terminado como anhelaba. Aunque claro, eso no hacía que su corazón, y lo que quedara de su alma escocieran menos. De hecho, solo aumentaba la agonía.

Dándose la vuelta, salió corriendo de esa sala, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y un grito de amargura y pesar empecinado en salir de su garganta. Quiso tener el valor suficiente para volver y destruir ese objeto maldito; pero el Señor Tenebroso le daba menos pavor. No podría volver a enfrentarse a su deseo más anhelado, por más valiente que lo considerara Dumbledore.

Cuando logró calmarse (que no fue hasta que estaba amaneciendo) se propuso firmemente olvidarlo. Y casi lo logra. Por años no pensó en ello, hasta la cena de la primera noche del Niño-Que-Vivió en el castillo. En ese momento, el pecho le escoció como nunca, y trató de transmitirle algo de esa culpa al retoño de su enemigo. Al _hijo_ de su Lily y el idiota de James Potter. No al suyo. Porque _ella_ nunca fue suya y ese niño nunca lo sería tampoco.

** Dumbledore**

_«-¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?  
>-<em>_¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana._ _»_

Tal vez no debió de haber mentido, pero un niño inocente e inconsciente de la maldad del mundo no podría entenderlo y no merece perder su inocencia de ese modo.

Un niño que no ha sentido el amor de una forma casi enfermiza y tan carnal como él lo hizo, no podría entenderlo (y no lo estaba menospreciando, espera de todo corazón que nunca se vea envuelto en lo mismo que él).

Se acerca, casi con miedo y cayendo de nuevo en la tentación maldita, al espejo. Ese artefacto imponente y bellísimo, e ironías de la vida, la _razón_ de la locura de decenas de hombres. Se mira, con terror y una expectación casi macabra, a que el espejo le muestre lo que no quiere ver, y lo que a la vez desea desesperadamente vivir.

Primero es solo él, con el semilargo cabello rojizo en una coleta baja, sin arrugas, ni ojeras, ni canas. Luego, a su lado aparecen sus padres. Kendra está bellísima, su tez sana, su cabello lustroso y su sonrisa incandescente. Y su padre, Percival, tiene los ojos vivos como antes del ataque a Ariana, y una sonrisa orgullosa. Su hermano, Abeforth, le sonríe también, y palmea su hombro, reconociéndolo; no hay rastros de rencor u odio hacia él. Y Ariana…en el espejo, Ariana es una jovencita brillante, que causa una lluvia de chispas de colores con su varita; la sostiene orgullosa y feliz de ser lo que es, su magia tan pura que a todos en el reflejo les brilla la mirada de una forma especial. La niña les toma de la mano a ambos hermanos, mientras que su padre apoya una palma en la rubia cabecita de su hija; la mano de Kendra se apoya en el hombro de su hijo mayor y en el de su hija, y la mano restante de su padre se apoya en el hombro de Abeforth. Lo de su familia puede soportarlo, porque se tortura casi todos los días él solo, imaginándolos y pidiéndoles perdón.

Pero la parte que más le duele a Albus, la parte que siempre oculta a todos e incluso a sí mismo, llega justo después. El fragmento de su deseo que más le asusta es el que representa a su único y agónico amor; pues aunque quiera correr y alejarse del espejo, nunca logra reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, solo por verlo a _él_.

Su más retorcido recuerdo, la época más feliz y terrible de toda su vida, los meses de febril y fugaz felicidad que terminaron en tragedia. Su condena. Su verdugo. _Gellert Grindelwald._

En el reflejo de su corazón aparece feliz y sonriente, con esa sonrisa y los ojos llenos de sentimientos buenos, nobles. Aparece joven y revitalizado, con sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de luz y su cabello rubio indomable, luciendo tan salvaje e irresistiblemente atractivo como la primera vez que lo vio. Se pone a su lado y agarra su mano libre, aferrándola, como no queriendo dejarlo ir nunca. El dorso de su mano no tiene la marca de las reliquias, y no sostiene la varita de Sauco. En su rostro no se ve esa obsesión de dominar al mundo. Acaricia el dorso de la mano del pelirrojo mayor con ternura, y cuando se miran a los ojos, el amor inunda el aire.

_El deseo más anhelado y profundo del corazón… Mi deseo es estar con ustedes, padre, madre, Ariana…que puedan perdonarme, Abeforth…amar y ser correspondido, Gellert. Lamentablemente, todas cosas imposibles. Imposiblemente dolorosas._

Con esos pensamientos, Albus agita su varita y el espejo vuelve a estar cubierto, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando lo moverán para proteger la Piedra Filosofal. Luego, se da la vuelta y vuelve a su despacho, donde sabe que las lágrimas seguirán corriendo y no podrá pegar ojo en toda la noche.

** Lupin**

El profesor Lupin tiene ronda, así que mientras camina por los pasillos que se conoce de memoria, los Dementores hacen de las suyas, dejándole expuesto a pensamientos y sentimientos que habitualmente evita.

Severus Snape definitivamente sigue odiándolos. A James, a Peter, a Remus, a _él_. Sigue recordando todas las bromas que le han hecho y las burlas que le han dedicado Cornamenta, Colagusano, Lunático y _Canuto_. Remus sabe cuál es la verdadera razón del odio de Snape a Sirius, y no son las bromas. Es ese amor casi enfermizo que le profesaba, que aún le profesa, a Lily. Ella se lo confió en sexto año, y Remus nunca lo había contado a nadie. Severus le odia a Sirius por todo lo que le ha hecho en su asistencia a Hogwarts, pero también le odia por vender a Lily y James. Especialmente a Lily. Y lo odia aún más por escaparse de Azkaban.

El joven profesor se guía casi por instinto, después de todo, él se conoce el castillo palmo a palmo, pues se lo aprendió de memoria en sus épocas de estudiante, y nunca lo ha olvidado. Lleva el Mapa del Merodeador en la piel, en la mente, en el alma. Cuando siente que no puede seguir martirizándose con los pensamientos de un tiempo de felicidad entre esas paredes, sin fijarse bien en donde se encuentra, se mete en un salón que le parece abandonado, sentándose porque sus piernas no paran de temblarle, y su cuerpo entero se sacude al tratar de no llorar.

Al principio no lo ve, pero su propio reflejo le llama la atención, sacándolo de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Se levanta, movido por su curiosidad merodeadora y lobuna, y se acerca, fijándose en cada detalle de ese magnífico espejo.

La inscripción es extraña y no logra leerla, pero eso no impide que se mire en ese curioso artefacto. Nota que su reflejo no lo refleja a él, sino a cómo le gustaría sentirse y ser. Un joven de ojos dorados, sin cicatriz alguna, y en el fondo una luna plateada, entera, que no provoca ningún cambio en él.

Luego, a su solitaria imagen se van agregando otras. James, Peter, Lily…todos están sonrientes y jóvenes, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y la guerra no les afectaba. Todos están juntos, y se nota que son felices, que todos se quieren.

Inesperadamente, una figura al margen captura su atención, y se queda prendado de ella. Es Sirius. El mismo que era un rebelde sin causa, una oveja negra entre una familia entregada a la oscuridad, el merodeador nato. Su cabello está largo y enredado, y es perfectamente cautivador, como todo en él. Sus ojos brillan con fuerza, y su sonrisa alumbraría hasta la noche más oscura, como la estrella que le da nombre. Se detiene atolondradamente y saluda a los otros tres, como si no se hubieran visto en un largo tiempo. Abraza y se pelea con James como siempre; le hace una burla a Peter y revuelve su cabello; besa la mejilla de la pelirroja y también desordena su cabello. Luego, va directamente hacia su reflejo. _Cálmate, Remus, no es más que un reflejo._

Remus contiene el aliento, porque sabe, como de algún extraño presentimiento, que ahora viene la parte que nadie sabe, la parte que a él mismo le gustaría borrar.

Sirius sonríe con superioridad y cariño, lo toma del cuello, y lo besa ferozmente. El verdadero Remus jadea, porque la imagen es demasiado perturbadora. Su _otro yo_ responde al beso, y lo rodea con sus brazos. Ambos parecen ser la imagen completa, porque cada vez están más cerca y a Remus le duele más.

Se da cuenta de que sin darse cuenta se ha ido acercando, queriendo agarrar esa ilusión, transformarla en realidad. El Sirius y el Remus falso se separan, acercándose a los reflejos de sus amigos, y juntos, los cinco, forman un cuadro que hace que el lobo del interior del profesor aúlle de dolor.

El castaño no sabe qué, puntualmente, es lo que le duele. Porque de pronto, no es solo su corazón, sino cada resquicio de su cuerpo escose y grita de agonía. Su mente va a estallar por la cantidad de pensamientos que se arremolinan en ella. De su corazón y su alma, ya no queda nada.

Todo lo que ve en ese espejismo es lo que más desea, pero lo que nunca podrá tener. Lily, James, Peter, _vivos_, es algo imposible, incluso con magia. Sirius, libre…eso es una contradicción enorme: lo que más desea es tenerlo a su lado, pero no lo quiere con él, porque sabe que no soportaría estar con el traidor a sus amigos; no porque ya no lo quiera, _ojalá que Merlín le ayudara con eso_, sino porque sentiría las miradas traicionadas de sus amigos y se sentiría traidor el mismo; además…Sirius ha traicionado a las personas más queridas para él, y eso le duele a él también.

De pronto, la perfecta imagen es demasiado para soportar, y se encuentra en el piso, de rodillas y con las manos queriendo arañar el piso. Su cuerpo se contorsiona por los espasmos del llanto, y le duele la garganta por las lágrimas y por no dejar escapar el aullido de agonía que necesitaba sacar de adentro.

Saca fuerzas de los rostros de sus amigos para salir de allí corriendo. Vuelve corriendo por los pasadizos, que aunque le llenan la mente de recuerdos, es el camino más rápido para llegar a su cuarto. Recién allí, tumbado en su cama, puede pensar en la advertencia que absurdamente había ignorado.

_«Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse»_

_«Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo. »_

Que cierto era.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Hoooolaaa! Sé que he tardado muuucho, y es por eso que he decidido publicar solo la parte 1, porque si, hay parte 2. Pero como no lograba escribirla, decidí subir lo que ya tenía. Y como el orden no tiene nada que ver en este fic, voy a poner la segunda parte cuando pueda…^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bessotess**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	7. James & Lily

**Summary:** De las cosas que JK no escribió, de escenas de las que todos queremos saber. Dumbledore, los Potter, Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, el inicio de la Orden, Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Toooooooooodo esto le pertenece a la señora J.K. Rowling, quien se ha ganado la pasta escribiendo cosas de su imaginación, que ahora yo utilizo, porque la muy…_**haragana**_, no quiso desarrollarnos esas escenas que a todos nos causan curiosidad.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Qué raro, ¿no? Solo que esta sin betear y son las 3.30 am, asi que no soy muy coherente que digamos…

**Nota de Autora:** No es nada interesante o que sea de mi estilo, en realidad, simplemente se me ocurrió. Espero os guste, aunque sea un poquito. ¡Y disculpad mi desaparición!

**Serenata Nocturna**

Y allí estaban los Merodeadores, cantando una serenata (a lo _muggle_) en la ventana de la Torre de las chicas de Gryffindor, para Lily Evans, perdón, _para la futura señora Potter_.

Sirius pensaba que si su madre se enteraba, moriría de la impresión. ¡Y joder, como quería que la vieja bruja (y no en el buen sentido) se enterara y muriera! Enfrente suyo, si fuera posible.

Como sea, allí estaban, montados en las escobas (Remus con él, porque es pésimo en los deportes, pobre), James en la suya y Peter haciendo malabares con su nueva escoba recién adquirida, para no caerse. Lo que ninguno sabía, es que James iba a cantar (lo que por sí los hubiera disuadido de acompañarlo) y que cantaría algo de su autoría. '_Merlín santísimo, ayúdanos a que la pelirroja no nos mate_'. Imploró Sirius. '_O que solo piense que es un desafortunado gato afónico_'. Agregó Remus.

-Hrm...Empezaré. _¡Ictu, violins! ¡Sit musica moventur! _

»Oh, Lily, bellíííííííííííísima Lily...

»Que me deslumbras y me maaataaaaas...! (-¡Tapones de oídos para los Merodeadores, por favor! –_Gracias_-dijeron los tres a coro.)

»Ereeees taaaan crueeeel como un laaatigooo y tan bellaaa como una florrrr!

»Despieerta, bello Liiirioooo. Que aquí te espera tu priiincipee veerdeeee! (_-Era azul, Prongs. -Cállate, chucho, que me desconcentras._)

»¿Saldrías conmiiiigoooo, hermosiiiiisiiiimoooo Liiiriiiiooooo?

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_Tres segundos de silencio.

-Ni en broma Potter. Ya me has dejado bastante sorda por una noche, así que vete.-Sonrisa pícara marca "Cuernos".

-Nop. Si no aceptas, seguiré cantando, no importa hasta cuándo. Te seguiré por todo el castillo y te echarán de las clases conmigo. Visitaremos a Myrtle la Llorona juntos, si es que así piensas escaparte.

-Te quedarás sin saliva en algún moment-

-No. Utilicé un viejo hechizo para poder seguir cantando.

-No tengo _porqué _escucharte, Potter. Puedo poner un hechizo silenciador y-

-Tampoco. Me he asegurado de que no puedas usarlo. Incluso puedo amplificar mi voz, y créeme, todo el mundo te odiará si no me callas. Y no me callaré a menos que me des una cita.-la sonrisa se iba haciendo más y más picara, acorralando a la ojiverde cada vez más.

-En tus sueños, Potter. Puedo maldecirte.

-Créeme, tengo mucha más experiencia esquivando maldiciones que tu ejecutándolas.

-¡No saldré contigo, Potter!

-Ríndete, Lily. Todo el colegio está cansado de este circo ya. Sácalo de su miseria y concédele _una _mísera cita con tu maravillosa persona.-dijo Sirius, muy serio.

La pelirroja, temblando de furia, masculló:

-UNA cita. El sábado, en Hogsmeade. ¡Y no te quiero volver a escuchar hasta entonces!-y con un golpe, cerró la ventana. James Potter había conseguido su cita. Y solo necesitó de algunas mentiras más que de costumbre. (Solo algunitas, ya saben…mentiritas blancas…)

….

Lily Evans había descubierto qué, pese a ser una chica inteligente, escapar de James Potter era algo imposible. Y lo descubrió cuando, al despertarse, en la mesita al lado de su cama, había un ramo de lirios, 5 lirios, marcando los días que faltaban para la "cita". (O en el caso de Lily, para su mayor tortura).

Luego de deshacerse del ramo, notó que en el pastel de manzana que había frente a ella en el desayuno, estaba esto escrito: "¿Emocionada, Lily? ¡Faltan solo 5 días!". Se marchó furiosa, sin haber desayunado-cosa por la que su estómago le paso factura-y fue directo a Historia de la Magia, su primera materia en el día.

Entraron primero los Revenclaw, luego los Gryffindor. Y cuando llegó el profesor, todo el mundo estaba riéndose bajito, pues en la pizarra, había un contador. El cual tenía escrito:

04:18:46 ¡para la cita más esperada de Hogwarts!

O sea, cuatro días, dieciocho horas y cuarenta y seis minutos para la cita de ella. De ella y _Potter._

Y luego, como si no hubiera sido suficiente humillación por un día, y como si no estuviera ya al tanto de la "importancia" de esa bendita cita, el contador la estuvo siguiendo todo el día, sin darle un respiro. ¡Fue con ella hasta al baño! ¡Y ningún maldito hechizo funcionaba con ese aparatejo!

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la Sala Común, vio al grupito de Black y Potter y sin pensar, corrió hacia ellos, hecha una furia.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que no quería ver nada tuyo hasta el sábado!-le grito en la cara, demasiado furiosa como para notar que todos los Gryffindors presentes los miraban.

Potter le hizo unas señas a Black y este habló.

-De hecho, pelirroja, dijiste que no querías "escuchar" a James hasta el sábado, por lo que él no puede hablarte ahora. No mencionaste ninguna de nuestras inocentes jugarretas.

-¿¡Inocentes!.? ¿De quién fue la idea?

-De todos, menos de James. A Remus se le ocurrió lo de las flores…

-Me pareció romántico.-susurró el chico, con una sonrisita divertida.

-A Peter lo del pastel, _obviamente._-dijo rodando los ojos.-Y la genial idea del contador fue mía. ¿A qué estuvo genial?

Para este momento, la prefecta tenía un severo tic en el ojo derecho, y los puños le temblaban enérgicamente. Alzó su varita (y la masa de gente retrocedió) y susurró un hechizo que envolvió a los cuatro Merodeadores. Luego, sonrió y se dio la vuelta muy tranquila.

-¿Qué fue eso, Evans?

-Su castigo, -contestó con simpleza.-Tengo permiso de los profesores. A ver cómo hacen mañana para ir a clase.

-¿P-porqué?-preguntó con miedo Peter.

-Porqué en vez de ser los Merodeadores idiotas y molestos de siempre; serán _las Merodeadoras_.-y rió. Subió las escaleras a los dormitorios de los chicos y siguió riendo.

Cuando los chicos (¿o serán chicas?) despertaron de su shock, corrieron hacia su habitación.

El grito de horror se escuchó hasta las mazmorras, donde Severus sonrió con malicia (él había dado la idea).

Y Lily pudo conciliar el sueño, ahora ya tranquila y sin miedos.

….

….

….

**Perdón por el título, no se me ocurrió nada más original xPP**

**Esto iba a ser un drabble, pero término siendo cualquier cosa…¬¬**

**Espero que al menos haya gustado!**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**

**I**

**I**

_**Reviews!**_

**I**

**V**


End file.
